


just like home

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chenle's Parents are Lovely, HAPPY ENDING!!, Implied stinky parents, Lots of Cute and Lots of Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, No Angst, Slight Angst- Implied angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: Jisung is nervous.He’s very nervous.In fact, this might be the most nervous he’s been in months, and that’s saying something; he gets nervous a lot.He blames Chenle.Why? Because Jisung is about to meet Chenle’s parents for the first time over dinner.Yikes.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	just like home

Jisung is nervous. 

He’s very nervous. 

In fact, this might be the most nervous he’s been in months, and that’s saying something; he gets nervous a lot. 

He blames Chenle. 

Why? Because Jisung is about to meet Chenle’s parents for the first time over dinner. 

They’ve been dating for about seven months. They met in their first year of college, stayed in touch over the summer, and started dating in the second after Jisung finally got the balls to ask Chenle out. 

Chenle says it’s cute, how scared and awkward Jisung was. Which was good because Jisung thought he was being painfully awkward and it was wildly unattractive. He usually hates when he’s wrong but for once he’ll happily take being wrong about something.

It’s nice, dating Chenle. He’s dating his best friend. They go on lots of dates. They go on walks, they kick each other’s asses at videogames, they have study dates, they go out for ice cream, and lots more. Jisung couldn’t be happier. They go to the cafe a lot. Jisung has Chenle’s coffee order memorized by now. 

“Jisungie, what are you thinking about in that big head of yours?” Chenle asks, knocking him gently on the back of the head. 

“Hi, Lele. I’m just thinking about us,” he replies. Chenle takes a seat on the couch next to him, throwing an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. 

“Aww, you’re cute, Jisungie.” He reaches over, pinching Jisung’s cheek. Jisung makes a face, nudging him off. 

Chenle only clings tighter, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder. “You’re gonna have to work harder than that to get me off.” 

Jisung smirks. He knows how to get Chenle off. He very carefully reaches over, ghosting his fingers over Chenle’s sides in the slightest tickle. 

Chenle immediately shrieks, releasing Jisung in favor of swatting his hands away. 

“Jisungie! You meanie,” he pouts. Jisung laughs loudly. 

“I just did what you said, I worked harder to get you off of me.” 

Chenle reaches out, taking both of his hands and scooting closer. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Chenle says, eyes flitting down to Jisung’s lips. 

Jisung hums. “That I am.” He leans down, pressing his lips to Chenle’s. 

Chenle releases his hands in favor of slinging his own around Jisung’s neck, tilting his head to slot their lips together. Jisung moves his hands to rest on Chenle’s hips, unable to stop himself from smiling into the kiss. 

Chenle pulls away after a couple of seconds, instead resting his forehead against Jisung’s. 

“I know you’re nervous about meeting my parents.” 

Jisung sighs, closing his eyes. 

Chenle pulls away to wrap his arm around Jisung’s shoulders once more. Jisung happily snuggles up next to him, resting his head on Chenle’s shoulder. 

“They’re gonna love you, Ji. There’s no need to be nervous.” 

“But, Chenle,” Jisung whines. “How can I not be nervous? I’m meeting your parents for the first time!” 

“For the first time as my boyfriend. You’ve met them before, at my performance last year, remember?” 

Jisung does remember that. That was the moment he knew he had feelings for Chenle. Chenle was a part of a vocal showcase for their college and he was the star of the show (in Jisung’s humble opinion). He met Chenle’s parents afterwards. Chenle excitedly introduced him as ‘his new college best friend,’ which both made Jisung nearly cry and stung a little bit. 

“Yeah, meeting them as your best friend versus your boyfriend is different though,” Jisung grumbles. 

“Silly goose. You’re still my best friend.” 

Jisung’s heart soars. “Aww really?” 

“Yes, baby, and I’m still yours. We’ve talked about this.” He rolls his eyes fondly. 

Jisung snuggles closer, wrapping his arms around Chenle’s waist in a half hug. 

“Somebody’s clingy today,” Chenle says with a giggle. 

“Shut up.” 

Chenle laughs louder. “You’re so cute!” 

“Shut up,” he grumbles again. 

Chenle leans down, pressing a long kiss to Jisung’s forehead. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Jisung. My parents are going to love you, I promise.” 

“But what if they don’t?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle hums. “They will. They know how important you are to me, and how much you mean to me. They already love you.” 

Jisung tilts his head to look up at Chenle, to make sure he’s not lying. 

“Really?” 

Chenle kisses him on the forehead again. “Yes really. They know how good you are to me, of course they love you.” 

“Chenle, I accidentally set your hair on fire while cooking last week,” Jisung whines. 

Chenle laughs loudly, bringing his hand up to rest in Jisung’s hair. 

“That was an accident, silly. Besides, then I covered you in flour.” 

“Oh, yeah, good point,” Jisung mumbles. Chenle cards his fingers through his hair. 

“See? I’m always right.” 

Jisung snorts. “I wouldn’t go that far.” 

Chenle shoves him off the couch as Jisung laughs. 

“Lele!” He whines. “Really.” Chenle reaches down, helping him up to a standing position. Jisung stands, sticking his tongue out and brushing off his clothes. Their floor is clean, it’s just for show. 

“It’s time to head over anyways,” he says, squeezing Jisung’s hands. Jisung gulps. 

Chenle stands on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “You are.” He kisses Jisung’s other cheek. “Going.” He kisses Jisung’s forehead. “To be.” He kisses his nose. “Just fine.” He finally presses a quick kiss to Jisung’s lips. 

Jisung pouts. “I’m nervous,” he says quietly. 

“Do you trust me?” Chenle asks, squeezing his hands. 

Jisung nods. 

Chenle smiles slightly. “Then trust me when I say everything will be okay.” 

Jisung takes a deep breath. “Okay, I think I can do that.” 

Chenle presses another kiss to Jisung’s lips. 

“I’m proud of you, honey. I’m glad you agreed to meet them.” 

Jisung smiles at Chenle’s words. “I love you.” 

Chenle breaks into his beautiful grin. “I love you, too!” 

“Now come on, Jiji, let’s go have a nice dinner with my parents.” He pulls Jisung over to the door. The pair slip their shoes on and head out to the car. Chenle heads to the driver’s seat while Jisung takes his seat on the passenger side. 

Chenle carefully pulls them out of the parking spot for their apartment, heading down the road. Once he’s gotten going, he brings a hand off the wheel, holding it out on the console and opening and closing his fist. 

Jisung takes the hint, slipping his hand into his boyfriend’s. Chenle hums happily, eyes trained on the road. 

Chenle looks … attractive while he drives. It does things to Jisung’s heart, so he has to look away. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung shrugs. “How attractive you look while driving.” 

Chenle’s cheeks turn red, and Jisung can’t help but grin at the sight.

“I made you blush,” Jisung sings. 

Chenle’s cheeks only turn a deeper red. 

“Jisung Park. Shut up.” 

Jisung giggles. “I love you.” 

Chenle’s expression softens. “I love you, too.” 

Jisung hums. “Are you sure your parents won’t hate me?” 

“I’m positive, baby. They’re going to love you.” 

Jisung nods, playing with Chenle’s fingers. 

“We’re here,” Chenle announces. Jisung looks up from their hands, seeing the Zhong’s rather nice house. 

Jisung is trembling as he gets out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He walks around the car to meet Chenle. 

“You’re gonna be fine, Jisung. Just relax.” Chenle slips his hand into Jisung’s, pulling him towards the house. 

Jisung takes a deep breath. Chenle doesn’t hesitate in knocking on the front door, and the door very quickly opens, revealing a rather short woman with black hair and a smile exactly like Chenle’s. 

“Hi Mom,” Chenle greets. 

“Hi boys! Come in, come in.” She moves aside, letting them walk in. 

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Jisung says after taking his shoes off, bowing deeply. 

“Oh, there’s no need for that, honey,” she says, waving her hand. Jisung stands, cheeks tinged pink. 

“It’s lovely to meet you too, deary. Chenle, your father is already at the table. Jisung ah, there’s no need to bow to him.” 

Jisung turns to Chenle, panicked. How else does he greet Mr. Zhong?

“You can just bow,” Chenle says, reading his mind. 

Thank god Chenle can read his mind. 

Jisung nervously lets Mrs. Zhong lead them into the kitchen. 

“Jisung! So nice to finally meet the boy my son won’t shut up about,” Mr. Zhong says as they walk in. Jisung bows in greeting. 

“Very nice to meet you, too, sir.” 

Mr. Zhong smiles widely. He and Chenle have the same eyes. 

“Have a seat, please.” 

Jisung takes a seat next to Chenle. Chenle rests his hand on his knee, rubbing circles into his jeans. 

“So, Jisung, how are you?” Mrs. Zhong asks, taking her seat after bringing food to the table. 

“I’m doing well,” Jisung says, fighting to keep the tremor out of his voice. “How are you?” 

Mrs. Zhong smiles warmly. “We’re doing quite well ourselves. What is it you study at school?” 

“I study dance and mechanical engineering.” 

Mrs. Zhong’s eyes widen. “Ooh, an engineer!” 

Chenle chuckles. “Mom, don’t grill him. He’s already nervous enough.” 

“There’s no need to be nervous, deary, we already love you for how good you are for our son.” 

Jisung smiles, cheeks pink. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, honey.” 

“How long have you been dancing?” Mr. Zhong asks, pausing his eating. 

“Since I was seven,” Jisung answers. 

He looks impressed. 

“Jisung is the star of our school’s dance team!” Chenle exclaims excitedly. 

“Chenle,” Jisung says, cheeks turning bright red. 

“Wow! That’s amazing, Jisung!” Mrs. Zhong says. 

A small part of Jisung feels like crying. They’re both so genuine and interested in what he loves to do. They didn’t shit on it when he said he was majoring in dance. They were so quick to accept and support him when he isn’t even their son. 

“Thank you,” Jisung says, smiling brightly. 

“Jisung, you should eat. Mom, Dad, let him eat for a minute,” Chenle says, food in his mouth. 

“Chenle, don’t speak with food in your mouth,” Mrs. Zhong chides. Chenle finishes chewing, then sticks his tongue out. Jisung is surprised to see Mrs. Zhong stick her tongue out as well. 

Jisung feels like he’s a part of a family. 

“Jisungie ,you can relax. You’re sitting straight as a board,” Chenle says quietly, placing his hand back on his knee. 

Jisung allows himself to relax, listening in as Chenle and his parents engage in conversation, including Jisung as much as they can. 

It feels like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to message me or comment, I'd love to know what you think.   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
